Litter box for pet animals requires regular cleaning. No one likes to do that, but every pet owner knows the limit of their litter box use. One may simply forget to scoop, and that may lead to some urinary issues and odor problems.
Existing litter boxes for pet animals are deficient with regard to several aspects. For instance, conventional litter boxes do not provide a seamless and/or solid one-piece design and usually have ridges around the corners or at the bottom surface. Further, the ridges on such surfaces of the conventional litter box attract the waste (such as feces and/or urine) that can easily get stuck on such uneven surfaces. Therefore, making it extremely difficult to clean the waste from the litter box. Furthermore, conventional litter boxes do not provide any organized space for storing cleaning supplies that are required frequently in order to clean the litter box.
Therefore, there is a need for improved pet care system configured to provide shelter to one or more pet animals that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.